A Raven's Blade
by MystiqueRebel
Summary: Mikasa's family is hiding Eren's powers but the time has come. A male in every family has to join the Scout Survey. To protect her brother's secrets, Mikasa dressed up as a guy and joined the Survey Corps. She encounters Levi, who is the leading soldier. The more she stayed the more dangerous it gets, meanwhile Levi questions his sexuality. RivaMika
1. Chapter 1

**A Raven's Blade**

**Mikasa's family is hiding Eren's powers but the time has come. A male in every family has to join the Scout Survey. ****To protect her brother's secrets, Mikasa dressed up as a guy and joined the Survey Corps. She encounters Levi, who is the leading soldier. The more she stayed the more dangerous it gets, meanwhile Levi questions his sexuality.**

* * *

******A/N: So yeah another Disney Princess Movie relate! Yay? Yep RivaMika! YES! Been thinking of doing this story for a while now. Oh yeah I'm going to make Mikasa's last name Yeager so there will be no confusion with Levi's last name (Spoiler Starts!) Ackerman as said from the manga. I'm pretty sure they're not related because there's some people who just have a similar last name but not related. Also the man who called Levi Ackerman was probably the one related to Mikasa, the man took Levi in and maybe Levi took his last name. So yeah (Spoiler End!) Back to the story hope you like it.**

* * *

******Chapter 1: Taking the name**

**_No One's P.O.V._**

It was a normal day in the Yeager household. Carla their mother was washing the dishes. Grisha their dad was off to help a patient for he was a doctor. Meanwhile Mikasa and Eren the two 16 year olds teenagers ate their breakfast. As usual Eren was ranting about bullies and how he was going to beat them up.

"Mikasa, do you think I'll be worthy enough to join the Survey Corps?" Eren whispered to the raven haired teenager beside him who was eating her breakfast quietly.

"Really Eren this again? You know you can't have people know about _that_" She whispered back.

"Come on, my Titan powers could help"

"But can you control it?"

"..." Eren went silent not knowing what to say. There was this rare disease called 'Titan disease'. It gives an ability to people to turn into a Titan. But it was hard to control. Also the more it was used the more they become one with their Titan form and lost their mind, making them turn into the other Titans that eats humankind.

Carla noticed some whispers but couldn't hear it, though she knew what they would've been talking about.

"Eren, you know just a scratch on your right hand you will transform and they will kill you no matter which side you're on" Carla explained as she kept cleaning.

Eren sighed.

"I know but I just want to make use of these abilities and prove they're not a curse"

"Eren, someday they'll realize it but now stick into keeping it ok?" Mikasa said.

Eren nodded. Their heads shot up when they heard the running hooves of horses. They all looked at the window by the door and saw a man on a white horse. The man used his trumpet to get everyone's attention. This meant that the king had a message for the people. Mikasa and Eren glanced at each other before getting up to go outside with their mother following behind.

As they got outside people were already surrounding the man.

"Attention everyone! As you may know the members of the Survey Corps are decreasing, we were very close to capturing one so our scientist Hanji would experiment on them but we lost most of our troops. Since it's low we will be taking a male in every family at the age of 16 to 50 to join without exception, that is all. A few of the king's men will be going around tonight after you've talked to your families, they will write down the name" The man left without another word.

Eren glanced at his foster sister who was staring at the ground. They wouldn't allow their father since he was a doctor and doctors were quite rare these days, which means they would be choosing Eren. Everyone else went back to their homes but the three family members remained still.

"I'll... be joining the Survey Corps" Eren muttered to himself with a smile. But his smile turned into a frown as he looked up to see the worried looks on his sister and mother.

"Eren... you can't" Carla started.

"There's no choice I will be joining" Eren said.

Carla looked around and led the kids inside their house. She locked the door and they sat on the dining table.

"I have to" Eren started.

"Eren, as I said before just a scratch on your right hand you will transform and they will kill you no matter which side you're on" Carla said.

"But there's no choice..." Mikasa said looking down. Eren and Carla looked at her in shock.

"They will take Eren no matter what we do, if he's not here then they'll take dad" Mikasa explained.

"Let's just hope for the best now..." Eren trailed off.

* * *

The sun disappeared from the sky and no later the moon came. It was dark but the lights from the houses shone brightly. Eren and Mikasa were at the stairs trying peeking at the conversation their parents were having with a man. Earlier Mikasa and Eren were at their room that they shared. The man arrived and even if they were allowed to be there in the conversation they felt like avoiding the man.

"Ok, Eren Yeager..." The man said writing the name down.

Carla flinched and Grisha held her hand.

"Eren will be picked up by the end of the week. It will be at night since your house is quite far" The man said getting up and putting the paper in a bag he was carrying.

"Ok, have a good night sir" Grisha said waving at the man as he left the house.

Eren still stared at the scene. Mikasa got up and made her way to their room with a saddened expression on her face. Eren saw her and followed closing the door of their room. He gave a worried look to his sister.

"Hey Mika, what's wrong?" Eren ask sitting beside her.

"I'm worried about you Eren..."

"Hey I'll be fine"

"Then promise..."

"Promise what?"

"That you'll come back alive"

Eren looked down feeling guilty.

"I-I can't"

Mikasa's expression saddened even more and she set herself under her blanket facing away from his bed. Eren sighed and kissed her cheek.

"Good night" He whispered turning off the lights and slipping under his blankets.

_'I can't lose you Eren, I have to protect you after you saved me. You and your family took me in after my parents died. You thought me how to live. You thought me to fight to win. You kept me warm with this scarf. If I could I would take your place and join the Survey Corps... but I'm a girl. If only I'm a guy...' _Mikasa thought slowly closing her eyes.

Then it hit her...

Her eyes shot open as an idea came.

_'That's it... I'll have to be disguise as Eren. They haven't seen our faces yet... but I'll need help. Can I trust my friends?' _She wondered, thinking about her close friends Sasha, Christa and Ymir.

_'I'll have to... it's worth a try' _

* * *

"Eh?! You're going to dress up as a guy and pretend to be Eren so he won't be picked to be in the Survey Corps?!" Sasha exclaimed.

Mikasa didn't hesitate to cover her mouth. Christa and Ymir looked at Mikasa with surprise looks. They knew about Eren's secret and Mikasa told them after knowing they are trustworthy.

"You know I can't afford to lose him. You guys know about how he saved me" Mikasa said.

"What if he loses you?" Christa ask.

"Doesn't matter. If he joins they'll notice that he heals quick and regenerates, also if his right hand..." Mikasa said.

"You're right. As your friend I'll support you, you better come back alive or I'll kill you in the afterlife" Ymir said jokingly.

"So will you guys help?"

The three friends gave each other a look and nodded at Mikasa. Mikasa smiled, she was grateful to have such amazing friends.

* * *

"Just wear this wig so it's like Eren's, just be careful ok? This wig will attach on your head just fine. Just tie your hair in a bun inside" Christa said handing Mikasa a wig similar to Eren's hair.

"Here's what you have to wear to hide your... feminine body" Ymir said handing Mikasa some stuff to wrap around her body to make it look more masculine.

"Here's a bottle of an elixir that will change your voice into the opposite gender. My granny made it, she has tons, she is a healer after all" Sasha said handing Mikasa a plastic bottle filled with clear liquid.

"Good luck Mikasa, I hope our training from the previous days will help you out" Christa said.

"They're picking you up tonight right?" Ymir asks. Mikasa nodded as she fixed the wig on her.

"Remember our plan. Take the fake uniform and hide it on your attic... I still can't believe he's a scared of it" Sasha said laughing a bit earning a smack on the head from Ymir.

"Focus potato girl, Mikasa only has a little time left here"

"Sorry... Anyway if he asks you where it is tell him to check the attic. When he gets up it's going to be the first thing he sees, so he's going to get it. If you see him near the sword close the door and lock it on the outside. Since the door to your attic has no doorknob only a keyhole to open from the inside. Hide the key in the old closet he's been always afraid of opening. Once he's locked inside you change quick and we'll be outside with your stuff"

"How about our parents?" Mikasa asks.

"Sasha will distract them by pretending to have a hallucination and wander in your backyard" Ymir said.

"Are you ready?" Christa asks.

Mikasa smiled and nodded. "Yeah... I am"

"Go get 'em"

* * *

"Hey Mikasa have you seen my uniform?" Eren asks as he dug through his closet.

"I think mom put it in the attic so it wouldn't get ruined. You know how strict the Survey Corps are..."

"Oh..."

As Eren left to go to the attic, Mikasa followed him quietly. He was too nervous of going to the attic that he didn't pay much attention to his surroundings. As planned Eren opened the door of the attic and found the 'uniform' across the room on a hanger. He went to get it. As Eren's hands made contact with it, Mikasa shut the door. Eren gasp and ran to the door trying to pry it open.

"Damn it! I knew this attic was haunted!... Mikasa!? Mom?! Dad?! Help!"

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Carla ask as she heard a faint cry for help.

"I think s- What is Sasha doing at our backyard?" Grisha ask as he spotted the brunette through a window.

She seemed lost...

"Sasha dear, what are you doing here this late at night?" Carla ask opening the their backdoor.

"Huh? Who said that?! I can't see! What on earth is happening?!"

Carla and Grisha rushed towards Sasha with worried expressions. With them distracted, Mikasa took the opportunity to sneak pass them. She slipped through the front door without being noticed. Outside by the shadows were Ymir and Christa holding a duffel bag.

"Here's your stuff. On my way here I saw a carriage you're just in time" Ymir said handing Mikasa the bag.

"Wow, you really do look like a guy!" Christa said. Mikasa didn't have muscular features but she matched with Eren's features base on the size of the uniform given.

"Thanks guys" Mikasa said, her voice sounded like a guy.

"Wow the elixir work!" Christa exclaimed.

A bunch of horses dragging a carriage stopped in front of their house. A man stepped out holding a paper, he was about to knock but Mikasa rushed to him.

"Sir! I am Eren Yeager, chosen in the Yeager family to join the Survey Corps" Mika saluted; her right hand on her heart and left on her back.

The man studied Mikasa's salute and he looked impressed.

"You'd be perfect now hop on, Eren Yeager"

"Yes Sir!" Mikasa went in the carriage.

She went inside to see 3 other boys there too. There were no seats, they used their bags as pillows. Mikasa did the same. The man sat with the driver and they drove away. Mikasa turned around and saw her parents rushing out the house.

* * *

"EREN!"

"Why that boy, he didn't even say goodbye"

"Help!"

"Did you hear that?..."

"Sounded like..." Grisha started but then they rushed inside.

Eren kept pounding on the door. Then it was opened. Eren ran out of the attic and panted, he pointed to the attic and said.

"I-I saw a shadow..."

"Was it yours?" Carla ask.

"..."

"How are you still here?" Grisha ask.

"Why? What do you mean?"

"When we went outside we saw your ride but it was far. We thought you were in it" Carla explained.

"What?"

"Did they change their mind or something?"

"I don't think they'd do that"

"I'll ask Mikasa" Eren said going to their room.

"Hey Mikasa do you think you know why they didn't pick me u-" Eren stopped when he saw a note on the bed.

_Dear Eren,_

_When you read this I'm probably not here anymore. I disguised myself as you since they didn't know what you looked like. I couldn't bear to lose you, you taught me how to live and fight to live. If you joined the Survey Corps these three might happen, one you get eaten by a Titan, two they find out about your shape shifting powers and kill you or three you get home safely. But there are a high chance of the first two happening, I can't take risks. Please take care of mom and dad for me, can you promise me that?_

_Love,_

_Mikasa_

Eren dropped the note and tried to process what he read.

* * *

"What's your name guys? I'm Connie Springer" One of the men said who had bright hazel eyes.

"I'm Jean Kierstein"

"My name's Reiner Braun"

"... Eren Yeager" Mikasa said.

Connie started a conversation which made Mikasa feel a bit relieve that they weren't suspicious of her. She was here now, there was not turning back.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: This took longer than expected -.- did a few researches gah too much! I'm pretty sure I'm be laying on my bed tonight wide awake while thinking 'Am I ever going to finish at least one of my stories?' I feel so bad the farthest update I had on my other stories were Chapter 3 '.' I'm a terrible person *sulks* But still school is almost ending ^.^ ... But I was signed up for the summer school of the high school I'm going to so I will be a bit advance... It's only July 1-25 ^.^ Then there's my volunteering hours for high school... I'm doing it in the summer so it won't interfere with my school work. Also I planned to be signed up for art classes because I want to make a RivaMika fan art. I used to be so good at drawing... then I met my phone...**

**Back to topic yeah R&R, No Flames and sorry for any grammar mistakes English is not my main language. Also I'll check when I have time for any careless errors so hoped you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok! As so I said on my tumblr I would update this story first. Well, for those who've seen me on tumblr, you guys knew that I made a vow to update at least a chapter in all of my stories before June ends. Since I've already thought out this chapter I shall give it to you now :). Also I did some few changes on the first chapter, instead of the haircut, Mikasa gets a brown hair wig like Eren's hair. So that's pretty much it enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Telling Armin**

_**No One's P.O.V.**_

They finally arrived at the base; it was dawn. The pink and white skies lit the place up. Mikasa looked around and saw every male were on a formation.

"YOU!" A loud voice yelled on the front.

Mikasa was led to line up by two soldiers.

"Yes sir!" A boy's voice said.

Mikasa's eyes widened, it was...

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"Armin Alelt, from Shiganshina District!"

"What a ridiculous name! Did your parents give it to you!?"

"No, my grandfather did, sir!"

"What is your goal now that you've been picked to be here!?"

"To achieve victory sir!"

"Good to hear! You'd make a perfect Titan meal!"

It was Armin... Mikasa looked down not knowing what to do. Armin was her best friend, but could she really trust him with a secret this big? As the man went around yelling at the chosen male soldiers, two soldiers were walking around who'd been here for who knows how long took a look around.

"Ah, this brings me memories..." One said.

"I don't see the point of him criticizing them, I don't think it will help them with self-esteem when they come face to face with a Titan"

"You weren't criticize when you came, how come?"

"I think it's because I kept myself in control. I didn't show any sign of being nervous or anything"

"Ah, like him?" One of them pointed at Mikasa.

The trainees squad instructor-Keith Shadis- went stopped as he saw Mikasa. Mikasa noticed that but kept looking forward and refusing to show any sign of nervousness.

"You" He said going in front of her.

Mikasa still showed no emotion, yet saluted with her right hand on her heart and left on her back, "Sir"

"Who are you?" He said looking Mikasa straight on the eye.

"Eren Yeager, from Shiganshina District" She answered. The name caught Armin's attention.

"Eren Yeager eh?"

Mikasa was still silent, just looking right into his eyes. It was amazing she could lie even when looking at him straight on the eye.

"I like that look on your face, you'll make a good soldier" He said before walking away and yelling at the person beside her.

Everyone looked at her, especially the two soldiers who were talking.

"Did he just compliment-"

"Wow, I've never heard him say anything like that! All he did with me was ask my name and walk off"

Mikasa stood there still looking confident while ignoring the stares she received from everyone else. On the corner of her eye, she noticed a familiar blonde hair and blue eyes. She gave a quick glance and without a doubt it was Armin.

_'That's not Eren...' _Armin thought noticing her eyes and facial features.

* * *

Mikasa walked down the hall. She stared at the piece of paper on her hands.

'Room 8'

The raven haired girl was quite worried to whom her roommate was going to be. They might notice something strange about her and grow suspicious. She pushed those feelings aside and went back to her cold, calm self. She finally arrived in front of a wooden door with a sign 'Room 8' on it. She sighed before turning the knob and going inside. She went inside and saw there was no one that came yet. She saw a bunk bed by the window and two small dressers across the beds. She began to unpack her uniforms and putting them in a drawer. She took out a picture frame of her and Eren...

_'I'll just say 'she's' my sister and Eren is 'Eric' who is our... cousin' _She thought to herself.

Mikasa stared at the picture of her and Eren. Eren had a goofy grin while she had a rare smile on. With her fingertips she traced his hair on the picture. Her fingers then landed on the brown wig. She was lost in trance, she missed Eren and her family. But then someone cleared their throat, she jumped a bit and turned around only to see her and Eren's best friend- Armin.

"You're not Eren..." Armin said.

"..." Mikasa didn't know what to say, Armin for sure knew what Eren looked like and it was far from her facial features save for the hair... umm wig.

"Is that you Mikasa?" Armin asked seeing her face while taking a step towards her, causing Mikasa to step back a bit.

Armin's blue eyes widened in realization, it was no doubt that this was Mikasa.

"MIKAS-?!" Armin was cut off with a hand covering his mouth.

"Shh!" Mikasa gave Armin a glare.

Armin was still in shock. His blue eyes followed Mikasa as she quickly locked the door to their shared room and put her ear against the door. There was a moment of silence before Mikasa moved away from the door hearing no ones presence.

"What are you doing here?!" Armin asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm here to protect Eren" Mikasa answered.

"What?"

"Eren was suppose to be here. You know about his secret, this was the only way I could think of to save him"

"Dressing up like a boy and pose as Eren?! I know you want to keep Eren safe but is this the only way you could think of? Just imagine what trouble you could get into when they find out you're a girl!"

"Which is why you have to keep your mouth shut about this. Don't mention anything, don't call me Mikasa and please don't fucking tell anyone"

"Mikasa, I know you want to protect Eren and if doing this is your choice I won't stop you. I won't reveal your identity to anyone or guide them to think your a girl if... you promise you won't die. Eren will go blaming himself if you did"

Mikasa was quite taken back. Her words... before all this. Mikasa asked Eren if he could promise he won't die, he said he can't and look where it got her to. But it wasn't a sin to risk your life to someone who saved yours from the past right? Could she promise Armin this? Mikasa hesitated with her words but blurted it out.

"I promise"

A small smile went across Armin's face. Then a knock came from their door. Both pair of eyes turned to the sound. Mikasa unlocked the door and opened it revealing two familiar faces. It was Jean and Connie.

"Oh hey! Eren right? And..." Connie looked at the blonde haired teenager whom he did not recognize.

"I'm Armin" Armin said introducing himself.

"I'm Jean this is Connie" Jean said pointing to himself and Connie.

"Our room is just across yours so feel free to visit" Connie says.

"Connie here wanted to meet everyone" Jean said.

"Oh, I'm actually friends with Eren. We're both from Wall Shiganshina"

"Ah, I see" Jean nodded.

"Anyways their serving breakfast, you guys coming?" Connie asks.

Armin and Mikasa glanced at each other then nodded.

"Well come on" Connie exclaimed before leading the way.

* * *

Everyone ate their breakfast, which was soup, bread and water. Mikasa sat on a table with Jean, Armin, Connie and few others she didn't know. She sat and ate her breakfast in silence.

"Attention Titan foods!" The trainees squad instructor yelled as he got inside the dining hall.

The talking stopped and everyone paid attention to him.

"Now that I have all your attention, I'm here to let you know that today will be a break! Tomorrow you will start your training! At the end of this month it will be decided if whether you are to keep practicing in this low level or move on to a higher level of training. Everyone this is Corporal Levi, the leading soldier of the Survey Corps! He will be seeing you train!"

Keith Shardis gestured to a short man who had black hair. His arms were crossed as he took a look around.

"Tch. These brats better do a good job" He said before leaving.

Shardis followed him and they both left. Everyone then started to talk.

"That's the corporal?"

"He's kinda short"

"Hey, you shouldn't be saying things like that he might hear and beat us up"

"They say he's worth an entire brigade of elites"

"His facial expression though was the same as Eren's this morning"

"That's probably why Shardis complimented him"

"Hey Eren, do you think you'll be picked to be trained with the corporal? You seem strong" Connie says and everyone's eyes were once again on Mikasa's.

Mikasa merely shrugged and went back to eating her breakfast. Everyone else engaged on a conversation Mikasa paid no attention to. As she ate her breakfast she couldn't help but think.

_'Is it good if I actually train with that midget? I'll have to, if I don't want to break my promise...'_

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Ahh I'm done! ^.^ Anyways R&R, No Flames and hoped you liked it everyone! Sorry for the late update I keep getting distracted but I updated so yay! Oh yes ah excuse any grammar mistakes of mine English is not my main language. I will do my best to update! I'm going to have a pretty busy week since my graduation is on the 17th but after grad it won't matter if I stay home or go to school so I'll probably update by then. Hoped you enjoyed this chap thanks for the support!**


End file.
